Mark Oorschot
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Mark_Oorschot" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Mark Oorschot is een gastpersonage dat van 2 januari 1992 tot en met 17 april 1992 vertolkt wordt door Johan Heldenbergh. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Mark behoort als vriend van Peter Van den Bossche tot de Bende Van Cartouche en ontmoet via Peter Veronique Van den Bossche. De twee hebben een korte, maar vruchtbare relatie. Veronique is namelijk zwanger, maar besluit het Mark niet te vertellen omdat ze het kindje niet wilt houden. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Mark is een student in dezelfde school als o.a Veronique Van den Bossche, Picasso Van Assche en Birgit Van den Sompel. Zijn grootste hobby is motorcross en hij wilt hier ook zijn beroep van maken. 'Overlijden' Mark is een vriend van Picasso Van Assche en Peter Van den Bossche en loopt tijdens een bezoekje aan Peter Veronique Van den Bossche tegen het lijf. Mark heeft al een tijdje een oogje op Veronique en vraagt haar mee naar het feestje van zijn goede vriend Willy De Clippeleire. Tijdens het feestje besluit Mark zijn kans te wagen en hij vertelt Veronique over zijn gevoelens. De twee delen een zeer intieme kus en zowel Mark als Veronique lopen op wolkjes. Mooie liedjes duren niet lang en Veronique is razend wanneer ze via haar broer verneemt dat Mark heeft liggen opscheppen over zijn 'avontuurtje' met haar. Mark weet nergens van, omdat Peter zwaar overdreven heeft. Veronique wil Mark niet meer zien en maakt meteen een einde aan hun relatie. Mark wil haar niet zomaar opgeven en nodigt Veronique uit om naar zijn grote motorcrosswedstrijd te komen kijken. Veronique komt uiteindelijk later aan, terwijl zijn overwinningsfeestje in Het Vissershuis aan de gang is. Mark wordt echter gekust door Chantal en Veronique loopt alweer weg. Nadien vraagt Peter Mark voor een gunst en besluit hij het verdriet van Mark nog erger te maken. Hij vertelt namelijk dat Veronique ondertussen iets heeft met Gust De Kimpe. Mark confronteert Gust hiermee en dreigt ermee hem iets aan te doen als hij Veronique niet met rust laat. Peter gebruikt dit duchtig om zelf ook Gust stevig aan te pakken en hij leent hiervoor de motor van Mark. Wanneer Gust nadien in Het Vissershuis ruzie komt zoeken met Mark, begint hij te beseffen dat Peter een spelletje aan het spelen is. Met de gemoedstoestand van Mark gaat het van kwaad naar erger en hij zoekt troost bij zowel pastoor Walter Dierckx als cafébaas Herman De Bie. Walter spoort Mark aan om een brief te schrijven en zijn gevoelens neer te pennen. Herman vindt dat Mark zich op zijn motorcross moet focussen om zo Veronique trots te maken en haar terug voor zich te winnen. Mark begint zich daarom voor te bereiden op een belangrijke wedstrijd. De dag zelf maakt hij echter een dodelijke val met zijn motor. Het nieuws over het ongeval komt hard aan bij de omgeving van Mark, zeker bij Veronique. 'Trivia' *Mark is het eerste personage van de reeks dat (buiten beeld) om het leven komt. Over zijn doodsoorzaak is er enige twijfel omdat het niet uitgesloten is dat hij zelfmoord gepleegd heeft door de breuk met Veronique Van den Bossche. Category:Personages Category:Vorige Gastpersonages Category:Familie Oorschot Category:Mark Oorschot